A pneumatic driveline is installed through the body wall of a patient at the time of implant of either a total mechanical artificial heart or a ventricular assist device. Obviously, this driveline provides the power for operating the particular device implanted in the patient.
At the time of explant of the device, the driveline can be very difficult to remove, since tissue of the body wall will grow around and on to the driveline. Currently, there is no simple and efficient method or apparatus for removing the driveline, and conventionally involves manually cutting around the tubular driveline with a scalpel.